Beyblade: Part of Your World
by Xth Form Keyblader
Summary: When Hilary begins reassessing her relationship with Tyson, she begins to wonder if his world is just all about beyblading. Because, well, she wants to be in his world as well. A HilaryxTyson fanfic, with Little Mermaid references.


_Here is an oneshot for you. This is actually my first ever romantic oneshot (or at least the first one that I actually was intending to make romantic). Before going any further, I just want to let people know that this oneshot is a post-G-Revolution TysonxHilary oneshot. So, if you are desperately in favor of another pairing or against this one, I would suggest not reading it. Anyways, please enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own rights to anything that is Beyblade. That is not limited to just characters or beyblade concepts and encompasses any item that is protected by creative licensing. And I state now that I am writing this fanfic without the incentive of money or anything of the sort. Same goes to The Little Mermaid. Thank you.

---

**Beyblade:** Part of Your World

"So, what do you think about Tyson?"

He's always been looking in the opposite direction. He has always been in the thicket of things: first, when she began spending time with him, he was caught up with this crazy experiment with the duplication of his own bit beast, not to mention some other people who were focused on stealing said bit beast away from him. Then, there came the whole battle against one of his friends, one that he just learned was a robot, to make him accept who he is. After all, he was thickheaded and simple-minded. He doesn't like admitting that he is wrong, and he never really seems to want to look around to notice everything around him. In a sense, that is how he was. It was his character and she will admit one thing: he's never been looking in the direction where she wants him to.

He is a beyblader. Not only that, but the Beyblade World Champion three years running, possibly four if he can settle things with Brooklyn, and possibly his old teammates, this year. Of course, Tyson Granger is not only that: he is the savior of the Beyblade world three years running as well. Kenny always mentioned to her that he was the one who stopped Boris' plots the year before she joined up with them. Year afterwards, she saw him face down a form of Dragoon that was boasted to be stronger and better than the original and help save all of the Cyber Beybladers. Then, he proved himself to being the better beyblader against Ozuma and won the Beyblade World Championship, helping Zeo at the same time. Then, well, third year came around and Boris came back bigger and better than ever. Yet, Tyson was still able to pull out a win without actually particularly winning. No, the battle against Brooklyn was a tie. Of course, considering all of what Tyson and Brooklyn went though, maybe a tie was probably even better than a win. But, he was able to bring down BEGA by changing their thinking. His resume? Astounding. His skills? Top of the charts.

But, what was Hilary Tachibana to him? At times, his annoying coach that constantly tries her hardest to make him drop down in exhaustion. He probably even thinks that she is his cheerleader as well. She'll admit: back during those World Championships, she did find herself cheering for him more than their bickering personalities would expect. Actually, that's the point of this whole conversation in her head.

One of her school friends were interested in what was going on with Tyson. Just so turns out, she is a little bit interested in him. But, she didn't know too much about him. Then again, a lot of the relationships that happen in high school happen to be somewhat similar to that. Anyways, she decided to ask her own friend about her opinion about Tyson. Make sense, right? If she didn't know much about him, then she should ask someone who did know. And quickly, she blurted out, "He's an idiot. He's difficult and stubborn. The only thing that is redeeming about him is probably his mouth… when he's asleep. Oh, wait. He snores. Not there either." Of course, she was a little bit bitter. After all, Tyson was acting like his usual self and ended up missing his first period class today. And he'll never listen to her. He barely listens to her when they're speaking the same language: beyblading. There's no hope for him to listen to her, none whatsoever.

But, as she is walking home, she must admit that now the thought is starting to invade her mind a little bit. Why does she want Tyson to notice her? Is it because her feminine instincts are screaming out to her that the guy doesn't see her as a girl? After all, she is sixteen now! It's not like she's been living under a rock or something, either… She is at least a little bit popular at school… "What's with the face? Are you deep in thought or something?" a voice nearby rings out. Hilary lets out a sigh before she notices that her eyes are staring right into the eyes of another person. She blinks a couple of times, trying to gain some kind of composure before she makes a mental note to notice what she is doing. She then takes a step back, almost as if she is retreating, before she notices that face and the blue hair and such that she remembers so well.

"Tyson!" Hilary exclaims suddenly, taken aback by the sudden appearance of her friend. Tyson, on the other hand, is just standing there looking at his friend a little bit confused. After all, she seems to be a little bit out of sorts. Hilary begins to run a cold sweat as Tyson's eyes seems to shoot daggers through her body. It isn't the glare of confusion that is getting her… It's the standard luck of herself to run into the same person that she seems to be conflicted over at the moment. Trying to change the subject, she quickly opens her book bag and says, "I was just thinking about your training for the World Championships. I heard that Kai, Ray, and Max might enter alongside you and Daichi. So, I just don't want you to get blindsided if they don't." She then reaches takes a large sheet of paper out of her bag and holds it up. The paper then unrolls itself before she decides to put on her best stern face. "Listen up! Let's begin with Kai, your biggest rival-"

"And your secret squeeze toy," Tyson interjects, not even a little bit phased by what Hilary is doing. Hilary's cheeks goes a little bit red, making Tyson let out a small laugh. Hilary opens her mouth to say something, but nothing comes to mind. Of course, she'll admit, that Kai was the typical mysterious boy, cool, calm, and collected. Although, she will admit that him getting angry at Brooklyn didn't seem to come so out of his character either. Over all, though, her infatuation came and gone like the wind when it came to Kai. Anyways, when Hilary snaps back to reality, she notices that Tyson is standing there is a satisfied grin on his face. "So, Coach Hilary, is there anything else you might want out of me?"

"For you to not mention things like that would be a first," Hilary interjects rather quickly. She already knows: this is going to erupt into another argument, just like always. "And for you to listen to me would be a second thing."

"I just don't see the reason why we need to go over everyone's blading styles. This isn't a complete unknown, Hilary," Tyson says, putting on a confused face. "This is Max, Kai, and Ray. Even if you gave me information on Daichi, it would feel as if I'm just hearing an overview of things that I already know. I've watched them. I've had to. So, why do I need to review it?"

"Because those guys will most likely be a threat! And you're going up against Brooklyn and them again! Remember how badly they pushed you during the Justice 5?" Hilary says, a little bit of a higher tone than she was saying things before.

Tyson lets out a sigh. "Even though that is true, this is beyblading, Hilary. We blade to have fun, not just to win." Hilary scoffs at Tyson. She remembers the time when he lost to Ray before just a year ago. She also remembers how much trouble he went through until halfway into the World Championships last year too. Why is he saying things like that now? "What's up with you anyways? You almost ignore me and then yell at me for paying attention to you!"

Hilary feels her anger rise higher as Tyson continues to speak. After all, this is what usually happens. They bicker and get into fights. She really wonders the reason why she was even looking at him in a different light in the first place. "Paying attention? You? When have you ever paid attention to me on anything?! Even with beyblading, you never pay attention to me!" she yells out. She then realizes all of the implications of what she just said and closes her mouth. She doesn't even want to trust her own mouth anymore. But, even if she doesn't trust her mouth, she isn't done yet.

"Tyson, just tell me this," Hilary states, "Just what am I to you?" At this point, Hilary feels her arms go numb and with that, her hands drop the piece of paper in her hands. Tyson stands there looking quizzically at Hilary. He never expected those kinds of questions to come out of Hilary's mouth at all. If Tyson was perceptive of Hilary's feelings, then he would realize that the girl is about to break down.

But, Tyson hasn't really gotten to this point in his development with girls. "Well, we're friends kinda, right?" Tyson says, somewhat confusingly. "I mean, you're annoying and hard to deal with at times, but-"

Then, Tyson notices that Hilary has already started to walk past him and towards her house without a word. Tyson quickly reaches out his hand and says, "Wait up, Hilary!" He then puts his hand on Hilary's shoulder and, like as if he was exerting a ton of force, her momentum stops right there. However, Tyson knows that Hilary stopped on her own.

"I really wonder… If beyblading is the whole world to you," Hilary begins, "or if you just chose to not interact with the rest of it." Hilary then jerks herself away from Tyson's grasp before she begins running to her house- her sanctuary. As soon as she gets herself within the door of said place, she slides down against it and lets out a sigh. She must admit: she probably acted like an idiot back there. She may have just made a whole argument out of a situation that may never come to pass one way or another. Even if she tries to think about Tyson as a boyfriend, nothing in particular comes up that would be different. Maybe Tyson would be a little bit nicer… Or maybe he might have a little bit of a higher temper. She's never really seen him in front of someone that he likes in that kind of way, so she doesn't even know what she should be looking for in a reaction from him. But, regardless, her emotions are bouncing off the wall and she's confused: if Hilary doesn't like Tyson, then why didn't she leave a long time ago? If she does like him, then why can't they sit down and talk out everything? She never thought of it, but her relationship with Tyson is a very confusing and convoluted one. Their friendship has more drastic ups and downs than a range of mountains. Yet, they're both still there. Is that just how friends should be? Or is it something more? She doesn't know.

---

Meanwhile, Tyson is resting around in the park, sitting down in the grass. He even still has his bag because he hasn't bothered to go back home. He could be practicing but what the brunette girl said to him was lingering in his mind. Her words don't usually resonate with him, so this dilemma is something even worse than usual. Hilary Tachibana… To Tyson a couple of years ago, her definition was that she was a teacher's pet. She always annoyed him with threats of detention and lectures of how he should attend class on time. She was a novice in beyblading and from what he remembered, couldn't even see a bit beast at the beginning. But, what exactly happened to her? No, more like- what happened to their relationship? Tyson will admit that he is hardheaded at times, but he feels as if he has at least grown a little bit over the course of the last couple of years. It sure seemed to translate in his life a little bit more. He _did_ lead G-Revolutions against BEGA and end all of that stuff with his friends. Yet, he must admit: Hilary was a mystery that he wasn't pressing to solve. No, it seems to be pressing him to solve it.

He falls back onto his back and lets out a small sigh. Looking back at everything, when did Hilary become more than extra baggage? When did he stop thinking in the back of his head that he didn't want her there? When did she become important? As soon as he thinks of that last question, he begins to realize something. _'Tyson, just tell me this. Just what am I to you?'_ Hilary's words echo in the back of Tyson's mind as he begins to wonder even further. Is what Hilary wants him to say is that he believes she is important to the team? Or does she want something a little bit more personal? As he continues to think, he arrives at one genuine conclusion.

"Girls are so difficult to figure out!" Tyson yells out in frustration. He's never really had to take into consideration about a girl's true intentions before. Even though Hilary is his friend, he never really thought about what exactly her feelings are about all of these things. And he thought that Kai might have emotional baggage…

The only thing that Tyson can think of is going to talk to Hilary and trying to make her feel better. Now finding some kind of resolution, he stands up and prepares to go to Hilary's house.

---

Meanwhile, Hilary is helping out around the house. Actually trying to keep the house tidy alongside her mother is becoming more of a distraction than she could have ever asked for. She hasn't really even thought about her whole situation with Tyson at all. She then hears the doorbell ring before she yells out, "I'll get it!" After all, her mood was drastically improved now. Of course, that is before she opens the door and sees Tyson standing there looking at her. Before he even has a chance to open his mouth, Hilary promptly closes the door. Tyson's face changes to that of outright startle before he is able to knock himself out of his daze.

"Hey, Hilary! Open up! I want to talk!" Tyson yells out before Hilary lets out a sigh. This is the usual, she swears. But, she's surprised. Tyson's never really wanted to come to her house before. Heck, she has to ask him how exactly he figured out where she lives.

"My mom told me to not talk to stalkers!" Hilary yells out almost instinctively. Hearing Tyson's grunt on the other side, Hilary giggles a little bit to herself. After all, she did just show that she could get into Tyson's head still. "Anyways, have you finished tonight's homework?" Tyson was about to turn around and just forget about the whole situation. Then, he hears Hilary's question.

"No," Tyson responds rather promptly, wondering how the girl is going to do to respond to this.

"We can talk over homework. Since you're already here and all, it won't be so much of a problem for me to let you in," Hilary suggests. Then, the prospect of letting Tyson into her house begins to sink in and she finds herself blushing a little bit. Not to mention that the girl looks to the mirror nearby and notices her blushing face. Now, she is aware that Tyson entering her house is embarrassing to her, making her mind run on even further. Her blush only seems to get more and more apparent before she closes her mouth and takes a few deep breaths through her nose. At least that way, her beating heart calms down a little bit. "S- So, what's your answer? Y-You're not going to pass up this opportunity, are you?" As soon as says that second sentence, she begins to wonder: even though it is embarrassing for her to let Tyson into her house, could it be possible that she actually wants to let Tyson in? No, of course not! She just wants to figure out everything before tomorrow so she doesn't have to deal with his apologies in the morning on the way to school.

Meanwhile, Tyson is a little bit dumbfounded. After all, Hilary does seem to be acting a little bit too nice to him. He begins to wonder if the girl just simply felt bad for what she said earlier. That would make perfect sense! Also, Hilary helping him on his homework would be nice. It would mean less work for him, after all. "No," he says promptly in response to Hilary's question.

Hilary's mind is now going at a million times per second. However, she told him that she'll let him in, so that's what she has to do. She takes a few seconds for her to regain her composure before she opens the door and sees Tyson's face. She then puts a small smile onto her face before she lets out a small huff out, similar to her being angry at him. "Remember your manners, Tyson. I won't be generous," Hilary says haughtily before Tyson lets out a sigh. Is Hilary really sorry for what she said before? He can't really tell at all.

"Yeah, yeah," Tyson says in monotone before taking off his sneakers and heading inside. As he heads into Hilary's living room, he begins to notice something on the table. It is a healthy amount of papers, held together by a black binder clip. However, Hilary quickly picks it up and puts it under the table. Even though there is a little bit of hastiness in her stride, Tyson doesn't notice it and instead just places his slightly grass stained bag on the floor and takes out his homework. Hilary lets out a sigh before she goes into the other room and comes back with her bag. After all, she did say that they would talk over homework, might as well keep that promise.

---

"So, because the derivative is 3x2+2x+4, the second derivative is 6x+2," Hilary states matter-of-factly with Tyson quickly writing down the answers. "And thusly, the answer is 'Tyson is a lazy bum.'"

"Oh, I see…" Tyson states, recognizing that Hilary just added in a jab to his ego. He just chooses to continue on with his work instead of making a ruckus. "And Hilary, I think the answer is actually that it concaves upwards during that interval." He then puts on a grin on his face and looks Hilary in the eyes before he continues, "Just my own personal opinion, though."

Hilary scoffs a little bit, trying to feign an indifferent attitude. _'His eyes are actually really nice,'_ she thinks to herself. "Oh, so we have a smart guy here. Try the next problem without my help, then, genius."

At this moment, Hilary's mother walks in and says, "Daddy just called. He's going to be a little bit late tonight, so I was thinking about having dinner right now while the food's still hot. Tyson, you're free to stay. You two are still working on your homework, right?"

Hilary must admit: she and Tyson haven't really done much talking about what happened before. No, it's almost as if they just swept it under the rug and decided to forget about it. Tyson puts a smile on his face before he says, "Sure. Hilary doesn't seem to get many friends over here, so I should try to take care of her the best I can." Hilary's mother just simply smiles and leaves the room. Meanwhile, Hilary begins to feel her embarrassment boil up a little bit. Without thinking, she turns to Tyson with a wide smile on her face before she takes a swing at the blue-haired male. "Whoa, Hilary!" he yells out in slight startle, as he ducks under the fist.

"Who says that I have no friends…" Hilary says with a small hint of disappointment. Unlike before, Tyson somehow is able to catch on and looks down as well.

"Sorry about that," Tyson says. "I just wanted to lighten up-" Although he wants to continue on with his explanation, his voice has seemed to disappear for that moment. Maybe it is because he realizes that some of the things that he says to Hilary does have impact to her. He then looks down and tries to change the subject. Remembering that there was something that tucked under the table, Tyson opens his mouth and asks, "So, what about all of those papers from before?"

Hilary blinks a couple of times before she tilts her head. She is not entirely sure about what Tyson is saying before he points down. Then she blushes a little bit. "U-Um, that's not entirely important," she says. She'll admit: her feelings of disappointment are gone for the moment, but now they're replaced by feelings of embarrassment. And, now, knowing Tyson, he'll try to push the issue and try to figure out what exactly it is.

"Oh, okay," Tyson says simply before he gets up.

Yeah, you see? Wait, what? Hilary then looks up to Tyson as he walks out of the room and out of sight. Hilary has got to begin thinking: Did Tyson really just decide to not push the issue? Maybe what she said before really did affect him. _'I really wonder… If beyblading is the whole world to you, or if you just chose to not interact with the rest of it.'_ She lets out a small sigh, realizing that this time, she may have taken it a little bit too far with her words. Looking down towards where the pile of papers are stashed away, almost as if they alone could hold justification for her behavior, she doesn't notice Tyson come into the room.

"Hey, Hil," Tyson says, probing the girl for her attention. Hilary's attention quickly snaps in the direction of Tyson. "We can eat now. Your mom says that you should wash up." Hilary then nods mindlessly before she gets up as well and heads off to start getting ready to eat.

---

"You know, I'm kind of hoping that your bladder explodes from all of the food that you eat, Tyson," Hilary says as the pair walks to the living room.

"I'm a growing boy, Hilary," Tyson says, obviously the defense that he thought would be the best for him. "Anyways, you wouldn't understand. You haven't grown at all."

"So you say," Hilary interjects, looking at Tyson. She has begun to notice that Tyson is a little bit kinder towards her. Why can't they usually be like this? Well, the literal reason is that when some kind of disagreement comes up, they just keep on getting more and more intense about upholding their side of the argument. However, that's how they are. They're both stubborn and hardheaded and that causes them to clash very often. As soon as she arrives in the living room, she remembers the stack of papers and begins to move towards the table. She then picks up the pile of papers before she looks over to Tyson. She blinks a couple of times before she says, "Well, uh… Excuse me."

She then quickly bursts out of the living room and into her room. After all, the quicker she takes care of this, the quicker she can go back to Tyson. Hilary looks down the cover page before she reads off the title, "The Little Mermaid." Well, Hilary actually remembers seeing it as a child, although that was a long time ago. She still believes that her mother has a VHS tape of it somewhere in the house. As she begins to find a place for her to put the papers away, she begins humming to herself. She quickly recognizes that she is humming the tune of 'Part of Your World.'

_Look at this stuff_

_Isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think that my collection's complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl-_

_The girl who has everything?_

Hilary then finds herself sitting down. Right now, she just needs a break. She then flips through the pages before settling on the page where said song is.

_Look at this trove, treasures untold_

_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

_Looking around here,_

_You'd think sure she's got everything._

Meanwhile, in her living room, Tyson is getting a little bit bored with waiting and is beginning to wonder what is taking Hilary so long. Remembering the general direction that she headed in, Tyson begins to look for where Hilary went and give her a piece of his mind.

_I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty_

_I've got whozits and whatzits galore_

_You want thingamabobs?_

_I got twenty_

However, as he heads down the hallway, he begins to realize something: he's hearing singing. It's not bad singing either. Following said singing, he arrives at a door, clearly labeled 'Hilary's Bedroom' ontop. Tyson blinks a couple of times before he mutters, "Is that Hilary singing?"

Yes, it is. Although, Hilary is not even aware that she is singing right now.

_But who cares?_

_No big deal_

_I want more_

As Tyson has partly forgotten the reason why he was here in the first place, he leans up against the door and listens to the singing. For some kind of reason, he's moved by it. Yeah, him. The Beyblading World Champion being moved by a Disney song. It probably could make headlines all over the place if people knew.

_I wanna be where the people are_

_I wanna see- wanna see them dancing_

_Walking around on those- what do you call them?_

_Oh, feet._

As Tyson seems to forget about his surrounding more and more, Hilary's mother comes around the corner and notices Tyson standing at the door. Putting on a small smile on her face, she instead turns back and begins to walk off. "Well, that's one way for her to get out of her shell," she says simply.

_Flapping your fins, you don't get too far_

_Legs are required for jumping, dancing_

_Strolling around down the-_

_What's that word again?_

_Street._

Tyson now is trying to creek the door open slightly, just so he could possibly get a look inside so he can see if Hilary is occupied or something like that. He is assuming that if she is doing anything, like singing, that it probably has something to do with those papers she has. As soon as he can at least get a good enough look, he begins to realize something. Hilary's also dancing. Although he's moved a little emotionally, he can't help but laugh a little bit. The only thing is, he can also notice that he is about to lose his balance as well.

_Up where they walk_

_Up where they run_

_Up where they spend all day in the sun_

_Wandering free, wish I could be_

_Part of that-_

And then, Tyson comes tumbling in the room, right in front of Hilary. Part of Hilary is just a little bit startled to find him in there, another part is embarrassed, and another part still is angry at him for entering and spying on her. All Tyson can say for his defense is, "Um… Heya, Hil."

Meanwhile, Hilary's mother is resting in her room. "Get out!" a voice, almost identical to Hilary's, can be heard not only in her room, but also throughout the whole household. Hilary's mother snickers a little bit before she asks, "Maybe I should apologize to our neighbors for disturbing the peace." She then returns to her television, believing what whatever is going to happen is bound to happen whether or not she interferes.

---

Hilary has already shooed Tyson out of her room and now is trying to deal with her own embarrassment over having Tyson hear her sing and dance. She's supposed to be the hardheaded, stubborn, and ruthless coach of his. Just by having him see this, she is probably subject to more joking around from him. Even worse, maybe her character to him has become completely demolished. Hilary can't help but have a large blush on her face. "Hey, Hil," Tyson says from the other side of the door. "I just wanted to say sorry. I didn't know that you'd be in there singing when I was walking by, y'know?"

"Whatever, Tyson," Hilary says with her usual swagger. "Just leave me alone for a little bit.

Tyson lets out a small sigh and gathers up some of his courage. After all, this may make a difference, even if it is just a little bit. "You sang pretty well. And you danced better than I probably ever could," he says with a slight laugh. "I think I get it now. The reason why you were upset, I mean. So, I'll just say it now. You're part of my world. A very important part. I don't know how important you are, but I'll always make up with you. And I'll always come for you." Tyson can't help but find himself blushing a little bit. He then runs his hand through his hair before he says, "Well, that's it. I'll just see myself out."

Hilary, at the moment, is a little bit dumbfounded. Sure, she's embarrassed. Sure, she's a little bit upset… But, could Tyson have found the answer to her problem? It's not a question of how their relationship blossomed or even how their feelings towards one another are at the moment. _'What's important is that he's important to me,'_ Hilary thinks to herself. She then finds herself getting up, taking something from her drawer, and running to her entrance. "Tyson!" As soon as she notices that Tyson is putting on his sneakers, she lets out a sigh. He needed to get his bag and get everything for school. "The school play. I'm going to be Ariel for the school play of 'The Little Mermaid,'" Hilary says simply, holding out a ticket. "And, well, I have an extra ticket so… Can you go? It's a couple of days from now, so you probably could get a ticket, but…"

"No point," Tyson interjects. He puts on a smile on his face. "I already knew. Kenny told me. So, I got a ticket in advance." Hilary's eyes widen. So, Tyson already knew? Hilary puts a smile on her face before Tyson finishes his work on his sneakers. "See you at school tomorrow. And good luck with practicing. I don't want you to go all flat on stage, after all."

Hilary can feel her anger boiling up a little bit before she says, "Oh, I see… Well, thank you, Tyson. And good luck with getting home. I don't want to hear that you got hit by a car, after all." Tyson then gets the hint and then promptly leaves before another argument begins to erupt.

---

Tyson is a person who Hilary cannot express in a few words. He's lazy, gluttonous, and oblivious. Hilary swears that if it's not beyblading, he'll never truly understand it. He's stubborn and hardheaded and usually, failure is something he won't accept gracefully. Even though all of this is true, he's a good person with a good head and morals on his shoulders. And even though they fight and they don't understand each other at times, Hilary is always confident that Tyson will at least now look at him.

"Hey, Hil," Tyson says. It is right after the play and Hilary knows that she'll have problems finding room for all of the flowers that she has just been given. Now that she mentions it, where is Tyson's rose bouquet? Hilary looks at Tyson, awaiting an explanation on why the 'genius' beyblader didn't buy her roses. Tyson then puts on a smirk before he gives her a smaller bouquet filled with purple lilacs. "I just wanted to give this to you because it would be harder for you keep track of who gave you what stuff if I just went with the red." Tyson blushes a little bit as he gives it to Hilary.

And Hilary blushes as well. She knows what lilacs mean. Her mother does seem to be a little bit integrated in the flower scene, luckily. A lilac represents the first emotions of love. Hilary bites her lip a little bit, not sure what she should do. "Thanks, Tyson," she says somewhat shyly. She then walks up closer to Tyson and kisses him on the cheek. "And… um, later, okay?" Hilary begins to rush off, embarrassed by the situation.

Tyson stands there, his face getting even redder, before he says, "Uh… I expected her to chew me out for just picking something out of nowhere on my way over here." He then holds his cheek before he blinks a couple of times. He puts on a smile on his face before he says, "You were really good out there, Hilary."

Tyson Granger and Hilary Tachibana. Even though their relationship is confusing at times and tiresome for both, they're still there every day for each other. Even though they get into arguments, they still can find common ground on something and make up.

And even though they won't say it to anyone else right now, they are important parts to each other's worlds.

_~Owari~_

_And here's the oneshot for you. I tried to keep Tyson and Hilary in character as much as I could, although I must admit that Beyblade doesn't have many situations like this. Anyways, please review! I would like to know how you liked my work and what I can do to improve myself. Judging from how much fun I've had writing this fanfic, I might try another Beyblade oneshot some time down the road. But, anyways, thank you for reading and I look forward for your critiques of my work. _


End file.
